Blue collides with Hazel
by WhitePeacock
Summary: Tony, Pepper and a villain thirsty for revenge. Can Tony protect what is the most essential thing between the two things he care the most for? Or will it all go down in flames? Fried with jealousy, baked with revenge and garnished with humour. First Fanfiction so do have a look. I don't own Iron Man Armored Adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! Yes I am new here but I am one of the biggest fans of Ironman Armored Adventures. So first of all I'm an Indian, so I would like to tell some things which are like I speak Hindi. But almost more than 65% children here study in English. What I'm trying to say is though Indians speak Hindi but we study i.e. our textbooks our in English. So there can be some grammatical mistakes and all.**

**So let's begin**

**BLUE COLLIDES WITH HAZEL**

**Chap1 Crushing**

_I should not think about him, but how could I not think about him I love him but he doesn't love me. I think he doesn't but what if he does, but his actions and care for me are so positive for the argument. But then why doesn't he date me? God! Those last two weeks ignoring him, not hanging out with him so that I can reduce my crush on him was a really stupid idea! Every night lying on my bed, I decide not to go love struck on him but the next day when I see him smiling broadly at me, I melt. What should I do?_

_I think I must tell him. No! That can ruin our friendship but maybe giving him some hints…Nah! He's so dumb to understand hints like this. Maybe I'll try to make him realize._

Pepper Potts was thinking so hard about her relationship with the billionaire teen and her best friend- Tony Stark. Her dad was on a mission. She had refused at least ten calls from her schoolmates, refusing to join Happy's party. And now she was thinking about her unlimited crush on her best buddy Tony.

She was thinking all this when her pod went off

"Hello?" she said.

"_Hey Pepper it's a party at Happy's place, come let's have some fun" _It was Rhodey.

"No, Rhodey my dad is not home."

"_What! The best time to party is when daddy's not home?"_

"But Rhodey-"

"_No ifs and buts, Tony is coming so you will also come, dress something cool, bye" Rhodey hung up._

_Uhh! _Pepper sighed _why does he think I'll do anything that Tony does. Well I can go….NO that stupid Whitney might also be there! _

It was now an hour and Pepper was thinking about how Tony and Whitney might be enjoying, which made her angry, then again her pod went off and now she was more furious because it was the fifth call after Rhodey's.

"What the …" Pepper started boiling with anger

"_Hey Pep, calm down, what's the matter?"_

"TONY! Oh, I'm sorry I thought it was another guy calling me to join Happy's party but I was least interested in coming" Pepper said

"_Oooo"_ he sounded sad _"Rhodey said you were coming so I came."_

"He said to me the same thing."

"_Wow, a good plan from his side." Tony said "Um…Pep why don't you come…I'm getting bored_" he said.

"What! You're getting bored at a party? Isn't Whitney there?" Pepper asked sarcastically.

"_Um…She was there, she wanted to dance but I didn't so she tried to pull me and…"_

"And…?"

"_And she tripped"_

"WHAT! Hahaha …You tripped Whitney!" she became quite interested in the conversation now.

"_NO! That was not my fault. What do you expect when a girl, wearing 7 inches of heels, tries to pull a well-built guy who doesn't want to get pulled at all"_ he retorted.

"Hahahahaha…you…you tripped Whitney down…hahahah. It _was_ your fault" Pepper laughed.

"_It wasn't. Now are you coming or not?"_ Tony asked

"That is typical. Actually my dad is on a mission and I am out of my allowance, moreover I have lost the key of my moneybox and my armor bag pack is left at the armory so-" Pepper started her rant.

"_Pep stop! I'll pick you up, you just get ready."_

"OK." Pepper said with a smile.

Pepper got ready. She wore a purple T-shirt and black hot shorts, she wore black bellies and some accessories to match. She was happy now.

After half an hour there was a knock on door, she quickly took her pod and keys, even her red skull purse but with really less money in it. She then rushed to open the door where she saw Tony waiting by his black SUV, wearing a white T-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. He greeted her, "Hey Pep! You look great". "You too" she said. "Whoa Tony you brought a SUV" Pepper said. "O come on, I'm _Tony Stark"_ he snorted. "Yeah, yeah, great, rich Tony Stark would never leave a chance to show off" Pepper said sarcastically. "Come on I am CEO of Stark Solutions and Future CEO of Stark International when dad decides to retire someday". "Fine let's go." Pepper said chuckling a little.

**So this was chapter one and I will continue. Please review let me know my mistakes so that I can improve. Till then take care**

**WhitePeacock**


	2. Chapter 2

**So it's another chapter here now. I would definitely like to thank SilverPedals1402 who became my first reviewer. Thank you so much SilverPedals for your support. **

**I don't own Ironman Armored Adventures.**

**Chapter2 - The Party**

As the stylish black SUV entered the parking zone, the eyes of every teen present were stuck on it **[I seriously don't know if you can park a car like that. Please forgive me if you can't park it like that]. **Tony got down out of the car and sprinted around it to open the door for Pepper. She giggled as Tony did the act.

They moved forward for Hogan's house when Tony noticed a light brown haired boy with his gang staring at Pepper, seeming like checking her out as she moved inside the house. Tony narrowed his eyes and moved towards that guy. He was probably 2 or 3 inches taller than Tony. "Hasn't your mommy told you that staring isn't a good habit?" Tony asked. The guy snorted and walked away with his gang. Tony then ran inside the house and grabbed two glasses of apple juice. He found Pepper sitting in the backyard on a red couch.

"Where in the world were you?" Pepper asked. "Nowhere, just catching up to get something to drink." With these words he offered her the juice.

"So, what are you going to do with your girlfriend who you tripped?" Pepper asked with a giggle. "First of all it was _not my fault" _he said "Second I've already made arrangements, I've called her and said her sorry. I even asked her on a lunch". Pepper didn't like the statement at all and responded it with a no emotion, non-interested, no human like "Okay".

"I mean, yeah! She was embarrassed, everyone stared at her when she fell and moreover I don't want to give her a chance to mock you. I mean whenever I and Whitney have fight she always spits her anger on you and I don't like it at all. I mean you haven't done anything to her so she has no right to say anything to _you._" Tony said. "OK so you gonna blow another hundred dollars for a stupid dinner with two stupid reasons!" Pepper said in frustration. "WHAT! NO, my explanations are not lame." he said. "So you _say _they are lame." Pepper said smiling a bit now. "Really do you hate it _that_ much when she calls me names?" she asked. "Of course! You and Rhodey were the only ones who have been with me through all the ups and downs of my life and have supported me whole heartedly. Though, right now, it's really you who is sitting here beside me while he is having a competition that who can drink more litres of orange juice, in there!" Tony said with a grin. "Fine, but then why in the world you date Whitney?" Pepper asked. "Jeez, Pep you really don't like her. Do you? I'm sure you would have loved listening about her tripping?" Tony asked chuckling. "What do you mean I don't like her I HATE HER and yes I felt so contented after hearing what happened to her. Where is she by the way?" Pepper asked. "Um…I don't know." Tony answered. "What do you mean you don't know? You tripped her, right." Pepper said. "Uh…I didn't tripp…Oh! Just leave it! After she fell, I just ran away and called you. I didn't want to buy her a new pair of shoes. You don't know how demanding Whitney is. She wants everything of soooo high standard and all. But then I felt bad about her she was so embarrassed and all so I called her and sorted out everything. Still, I've started doubting about whether she is interested in me or my money. I think I'm just stuck with her now." Tony said sighing. Now for Pepper this could be the moment when she can make him realize about her feelings for him. Pepper placed her hand on his shoulder and said "Then why don't you try to make her understand that she is such a price tag?" "Do you think she will understand this at any cost" Tony chuckled sarcastically. Pepper then asked "Um…Tony what kind of girl you actually want?" At this Tony just blushed. He was nervous whether to tell her about his true feelings, to tell her that he really, _really _loved Pepper, but then he was not sure whether Pepper had the same feelings for him or not. Losing her friendship was the last thing in his mind. So finally he just tried to give her a hint "I want a girl like you Pep." Pepper blushed. _Did_ _he really say that_, she thought. "Yes, Pepper a girl like you who is always by my side at every time whether good or bad, understands me pretty well and likes me and _only me_ and not my surname _STARK_" he finished. Both the teens were staring each other; their eyes had said the unspoken words. "Tony I want to say something…I …I lov-"

Pepper was interrupted by a blonde-dyed dark girl who entered and stood in front of them.

**Yes I will continue more and **_**please, please**_** review. Come on people! It is not going to break the bones of your fingers if you write something encouraging and point out my mistakes and all and give some suggestions. Now don't take that 'break the bones of your fingers' line seriously I was just kidding. **** But please review, now enough of my babbling. BYE.**

**Till then take care**

**WhitePeacock **


	3. Chapter 3

**H****ey there, I am back with another chapter here.**

**So first of all thanks to SilverPedals, apps, Ino and the guest, who is actually my best friend but does not have an ID on Fanfiction so she appeared as a guest and I even thank other people who read my story but did not review, try this time **

**I don't own Ironman Armored Adventures**

**Chapter 2 Arm Wrestling**

"Hey you, Stark guy! Wanna take part in arm wrestling competition?" the girl asked.

"Um…No, I am not interested…"

He was cut down by her again "Well everyone except you little pussy cat, is playing and moreover, if you'll join we'll have total 40 guys who can be divided equally into two groups." She said

"Yes he will play." Pepper responded and the girl went away smiling.

"Really!" Tony said

"Come on Stark, being Ironman must have done any work on your muscles and Extremis will not let you down, right!" Pepper said smiling.

They went into the living room where Rhodey waved them. He quickly dragged Tony in his group. A girl in black top, black jeans, black shoes, wearing almost everything black came forward and told the rules.

"So boys, you are two groups twenty in each. Now, there are going to be passing rounds where one boy from the first group will challenge another guy from the second group. This will go on till we have two guys left from each group, to start our 'final challenge stage' in which a toss will take place. The guy who wins will decide a price which can be anything, and by anything_, I mean anything,_ except some stupid prices like asking for Kohinoor diamond and all." The black dressed girl ended.

A boy, named Chris, started the game. Soon, many guys challenged each other, some won some lost .For Pepper it got boring Rhodey had won a match and Tony just stood there. Finally, a boy challenged Tony.

He was quite strong in built, as compared to Tony. A girl behind, from where Pepper was sitting, said "I bet Stark is going to lose."

To this Pepper turned and said "How do you know?"

"Well, he is my boyfriend and this nerd is nothing as compared to him" the girl said. "Well I can see he seems a little more muscular than Tony, who is _not_ a nerd" Pepper said "But he ought to get a chance _and win_"

"How are you _so_ sure he's gonna win?" the girl asked.

"Well I know him better than you know you boyfriend" Pepper said.

"Are you challenging me? Oh yeah! Let's bet, ten dollars from my side if your nerd wins" the girl said.

"FINE, let's see!" Pepper said with a smirk. To be honest the girl was impressed by Pepper's confidence.

By Pepper's no surprise, Tony defeated the boy in none less than a minute. Every girl who was witness of our girls' argument smiled as Pepper won the bet. The girl gave Pepper the money and smiled.

"Are you his girlfriend?" The girl asked.

"What! No! He's my friend, in fact my best friend. You know, Tony and Rhodey." Pepper assured, blushing. "Yeah! I've seen you trio together" the girl said.

"By the way, name's Clara" she said. "Pepper." Pepper answered, they shook their hands.

Now Tony challenged other guys and other guys challenged Tony. Finally, the guy who was checking Pepper out, challenged Rhodey. Pepper was so sure that Rhodey's going to win but he doesn't. It was a heated battle, Rhodey just lost.

"So here we have our final contestants Tony Stark and Drake Thomson." The all black dressed girl announced. Everyone cheered for them.

The toss took place and to Drake's luck he won. "So name the price, Drake" Tony said. Drake pointed his finger on Pepper and said "A kiss from your redhead friend." He smirked.

Everyone hooted for the price seemed quite interesting. Pepper's eyes widened. Did she really hear THAT. ON the other hand Tony was furious

"What this is not fair!" Pepper cried. Rhodey had already lost from this guy, what if Tony loses too.

"Don't worry Pep you are not going to brush his lips!" Tony said.

…

Tony was dripping with sweat and so was Pepper. This time Tony's hand was down, beneath Drake's.

_What is this guy made up of? Iron, steel? Is he Hulk! _Tony was thinking this. Pepper was even more worried. Both were under high pressure.

Tony's palm was even more down now. Pepper could see Tony's arteries, engraving on his skin of his hand. This showed exactly how much force he was exerting and how much nervous he actually was.

Tony's arm was quite down now, just on the verge of touching the table. His eyes showed sadness and fear. Pepper couldn't take it anymore and moved towards him. She sat beside him and whispered "You can never let that happen to me, to us. I am not in my life going to kiss him, you understand."

Tony heard Pepper's words quite clearly, he even sensed her breathes between her words and immediately felt strength rising in him. He faced Drake, maintaining a daring eye contact and exerted force.

Now, Drake's palm was coming down, beneath Tony's and his smirk changed into a frown. Another few seconds turned everything upside down and literally upside down, meaning Tony's palm was on Drake's.

Tony had won.

A sigh of relief passed from Tony and Pepper. Everyone cheered and applauded for him. But at the moment Tony's mind was wandering somewhere else. He was thinking about Pepper's words '_You can never_ _let that happen to me, to us.'_

_Does she love me? But I thought he doesn't. It seems somewhat like this but…Should I ask her? No maybe I should…_

Pepper kissed Tony on his cheek, when finally he came to his senses. "KISS HER NOW!" A girl yelled. "YES YES KISS HER!" A guy called out.

Pepper and Tony were blushing vigorously. For Tony this could be _the moment. _But it had to be shattered, when Pepper said "No, it's not important I and Tony are just friends and I think he would like to remain like that only."

All of Tony's body wanted to scream NOOOOO but he somehow answered "Yes."

Poor Tony, he didn't know Pepper said that just to protect him from embarrassment (though he must haven't felt any) and because of Whitney. How can she forget the talk about her they did few minutes ago, before this 'Arm wrestling competition'?

"So Pep is there anything else we could do to replace the price? What about a wish? Anything you want this jerk to do?" Tony asked smirking; he had his one arm surrounding her waist while Pepper's was on his shoulder.

Pepper smiled devilishly and said…

**So I end it here for a while, I'll update soon. Now **_**please please**_** REVIEW me. You know reviewing, type some comments about the story, some advice, some encouraging words and all. So DO REVIEW. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone! So I thought to update another chapter. It took me a great time to think about Pepper's dare for Drake but I really couldn't come up with something good **** and I am not happy about it. But I think this could work. And then Thanks to all the reviewers- someone, silverpedals, Gomezalexa, who is my seat partner at school, Runsha who is one of my closest friend, Dreamygirl, Faithful reader and others ****. So here I begin.**

**I don't own Ironman Armored Adventures.**

**Chapter4- Being Jealous.**

Pepper smiled devilishly and said, "You Drake Thomson I want you to put a good amount of ice in your pants and _enjoy_ it. Hey, why not accompany it with a dance?"

Everyone bursted with laughter looking at Drake's face and his stupid dance moves.

After all this drama, the trio headed outside the house, finally the party was over. "I brought my mom's car. Bye Tony. Um…Pepper do you want a lift?" Rhodey asked but to be honest he knew Pepper would never go with him if there was a choice and the other option will be Tony but he's her friend, more like her brother it was his duty to ask.

"Um…No it's fine Rhodey. Tony will." Pepper answered.

"You know what, I knew the answer already." Rhodey ended with a smirk and left to his home. "Shall we?" Tony asked. "Of course." Pepper smiled and they also left in the black SUV.

**AT SCHOOL, THE OTHER DAY**

"Hey what's up" Rhodey called as he saw Pepper coming to her locker.

"Hey Rhodey!" Pepper greeted.

Then Tony came and was about to greet them both, when a voice called out from behind Pepper, "PEPPER!" And she turned to look for its source.

It was Samuel Swan, the cutest guy of the grade. **(yeah yeah not more that Tony) **

"Hey Samuel" Pepper said

"Hi. I just wanted to ask if you're free this Saturday." Samuel asked.

"Yeah." Pepper said. Samuel was with her in Chemistry class.

"Good! Actually I and my some friends are having an indoor rifle shooting competition sorta, so we need 4 teams. Like Rachael and Isaac, Deborah and Jake, Amanda and Adam so you can join with me Samuel and Pepper" He ended. Now_ that_ got Tony's attention and he moved a little forward to listen carefully.

"Yeah why not, it'll be fun. So, you're gonna pick me up?" Pepper asked.

"Oh shit! I can't, I've to pick Amanda and Adam also. I'm sorry, I hope you understand Pep!" Samuel said with a frown.

"Ok, till now it was quite fine, but now it's not. I think it is really I, who can call her _that _and if you're dumber than I think you are, let me clarify, by 'that' I mean Pep" Tony said trying to be very calm because at the moment he was boiling with anger.

"Whoa! Tony what was that? Well, hey! Tony can drop me. Can't you Tony" Pepper said turning to his direction.

Tony raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, Tony you are going on a date with Whitney so why not you just drop me at the shooting range?" Pepper asked.

Can Tony say no to Pepper? So his reply was "Yeah sure, why not Pep you are my friend" Exerting great deal of force on friend, which Pepper surely noticed. No doubt, Tony really wanted to have one more word before 'friend' and yes it starts with G.

The days of the following weak went peacefully, well, not peacefully if you're a part of Team Ironman. But it is to mean that nothing weird happened between Tony and Pepper.

Till it was Saturday.

**SATURDAY**

Tony waited with his other SUV which was dark blue in colour when Pepper came out. She was wearing a black T-shirt with brown knee length shorts.

"Hi" Tony said.

"Hey" Pepper said.

It was an awkward moment.

"Um… Pep I have to pick Whitney on the way so do you have any problem?" Tony said. Actually his idea was to jealous Pepper.

"Why would I have any problem?" Pepper said like she_ really _didn't care.

She then opened the door of the backseat door **(I don't know if SUVs have backseats? Maybe they don't, I don't know but this one has a backseat) **and was about sit when Tony interrupted and said "Really Pepper are you going to sit at the back"

"Um…" Pepper tried to say something.

"I am not going to act like driver while you are sitting at back and I am in front driving." Tony said casually.

"Well, I don't want your girlfriend to try to taunt me or kick my ass or even try to murder me brutally, just because I sat beside you." Pepper said.

"Pepper just screw up and sit beside me!" Tony said.

"Fine…" Pepper said with a sigh and opened the front door and sat.

There was again an awkward silence which Tony broke and asked, "So you are going out with Samuel?"

_Like he doesn't know _Pepper thought and answered "Yes."

Even Tony thought the same thing and asked another question, "Is it a date?"

"Um…Not exactly coz there are other people also coming, but everyone is in pair so you can call it one if you really want to place it like that." Pepper said.

He then again raised a question, "Do you know any of them I mean _really know_ them?"

"No, not exactly but…" Pepper was cut by Tony when he said

"O good! So they are somewhat like strangers for you." Tony said "Date with a stranger hmm…" He ended sarcastically.

_Why in the world is he acting like this?_ Pepper thought.

"So what exactly are you going to do there?" He asked.

"I am not sure; maybe shoot a bullet at the right place?" Pepper said.

_And I would be so glad if the right place will be Samuel's head _Tony thought.

"Wow! Pepper so basically, you are going out with some strangers and don't know what you are going to do. Good! I am so very proud of you." Tony said.

Now Pepper was furious, "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM STARK?" She screamed.

"What is my problem? What is the problem with _your_ mind Pep? What do you think you are doing?" Tony asked, frustrated.

"I know better than anyone about what I am doing. I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY ARE YOU BEING LIKE THIS?" Pepper shouted at him. She was very angry.

"Pep don't shout at me." Tony said sternly. Now Pepper was on the verge of falling a couple of tears.

They reached Whitney's place, she was standing there, waiting. Usually, Tony would get out of his car and open the door for Whitney to sit, this was not so this time. She leaned to see what the matter was and noticed that Pepper was sitting on, what she considered as _her_ seat. She then noticed Tony and Pepper were having some kind of argument. She tapped her feet and waited some more but after getting no response she herself opened the back door and sat.

Whitney was greeted by Tony like this, "Whitney, no one in this world take such a long time to enter a damn car!" he said.

"Okay, I understand now, you are doing this to make me jealous because you yourself are feeling jealous about me and Samuel going out, right! This was the only reason you picked her up with me. FINE I get it now!" Pepper said.

Whitney was watching them both, aghast.

"No I am not jealous!" Tony said. He felt guilty for he was caught.

"YES YOU ARE" she screamed.

"NO I AM NOT." He shouted back.

"YES!" she screamed again.

"NO NO NO NO. HOW MANY TIMES SHOULD I TELL YOU, NO!" Tony was shouting really hard.

"You'll shout at me like this Tony? Like this?" Pepper said, tears were now rolling out of her eyes continuously.

Tony regretted his behavior and said, "Look, I am sorry Pep, I…I never meant it that way…"

"OH REALLY?" Pepper said wiping her tears.

"No, Pepper I am really sorry but why are you going out with him?" Tony asked.

"Because he asked me." Pepper said.

"So, it means that if anyone _asks_ you to jump into a well, you'll jump?" Tony said.

"Of course not!" Pepper answered.

"But you just said it." Tony shot back.

"I said yes because he is my friend" Pepper answered.

"So it means you are leaving a two years strong breakless friendship on a two day stupid friendship." Tony said frustrated.

"Who said I am_ leaving_? Why are you exaggerating this Tony?" Pepper asked.

"I'm not." Tony answered.

"Yes, you are. Listen, I would have never gone with him if you have asked me out before him and I would definitely come back if there is a mission, if that is the thing you are worrying about." Pepper said.

"I am not worrying about any mission Pepper I am worrying about you." Tony said.

"Okay now will anyone tell me what's going on?" Whitney asked from behind but was given no response.

They were now quite near the shooting range. "I still don't get why you are going with him" Tony said with a sigh.

"God Tony why don't you understand? Are you _that_ jealous?" Pepper said.

"No I am not." Tony assured.

"OK, fine, just tell me why are you going out with her?" Pepper said while pointing at Whitney.

"Potts, you jerk, you you ass…" Whitney was cut down by Tony.

"SHUT UP! Whitney, we're trying to solve something here, just shut your hole for a while. Where were we?" Tony said angrily.

"I was just asking why you are going out with Whiney Stane?" Pepper said.

"Because she is my…um… my girlfriend" Tony said feeling sick, he could do anything to get rid of Whitney now.

"So as Whitney is your girlfriend just _think_ Samuel is my boyfriend and with this you go with your so called girlfriend and I will go to my so called boyfriend." With these words Pepper got out of the car for they had reached their destination and kicked the door of the car.

There she saw Samuel waiting for her.

**I will continue this. I didn't like this chapter a lot because of a lot of projects of school and other stuff made me busy and I got less time to think so I couldn't come up with something good. Maybe I will update it on the coming Saturday or Sunday.**

**And please review me. I would be really happy if you write anything or point out my mistakes. **

**Till then take care**

**WhitePeacock. **


End file.
